Formulations useful for conditioning the hoofs of animals and nails of humans are known in the art. It would be desirable to prepare a formulation which, when sprayed on or otherwise applied to the hoofs of animals or nails of humans, would effectively restore same to a healthy condition, and reduce cracking and deterioration in said hoofs and nails.